Star Trek: The Beganning to the Five Year Mission
by Erurie
Summary: This is a McCoy/Female Kirk/Spock story that will hopfully end up with two pragances.


Star Trek: The Beginning of the Five Year Mission

By: Erurie

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any profit making this story.

Author's note: _I am redoing the first two chapters and then I will hopefully have more chapters written and others will enjoy this story. I have changed a few facts, one of which is that Kirk is a female. I hope you like this story and will review. I do not understand the star dates of Star Trek so I am use the dates of today._

May 26, 2258

" Captain Jessica Kirk, I can not believe this Bones!" exclaimed Jessica. She was pacing the dorm room she and Leonard McCoy had shared the past three years.

" I know Jess. I was there," said Leonard. " You do remember that now you have to tell every one the truth, right?"

Jessica stopped in her pacing and turned to Leo who was sitting on his bed and pouted saying, " Come on, please don't make me. They will think that I am not really a Kirk or something."

"Jessica Kirk, you are just trying to get out of our deal," said Leonard. He glared at Jess daring her to go back on the deal they made when they first became roommates.

" Fine, Bones, you win," Jessica breathed. " I will tell the crew, but I get to do it my way, 'kay?"

Leonard just shook his head and sighed, " Fine do it your way but remember that the crew might wonder where the captain is if you try to wait to long."

" I know, I have a plan," Jessica said as she walked to the bathroom.

Leonard stared after Jessica and then flopped down on his bed and thought,_ " This is going to be a bad plan I just know it."_

June 2, 2258

Jessica left the turbo lift and waved at Lt. Nyota Uhura as she walked to her captain's chair. Nyota waved back and smiled as she saw what her new captain was wearing.

" Captain the Space dock says we are free to go," Nyota says from her communication chair.

" Very well. Mr. Sulu, pull us way nice and slow," said Jessica in her natural light toned voice.

At hearing the female voice from behind them both Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu turned to look at the captain's chair. Where the male captain they knew as James T. Kirk was suppose to be setting there was a female, dressed in a command gold female uniform.

Hikaru was the first to recover his ability to speak and asked, " Madam, who are you and where is our Captain Kirk?"

Jessica smiled and said, " I am Captain Kirk, Mr. Sulu. I just did not correct people on this fact. I am as female as I when I was born. I just did not correct the believe that the Kirk baby was male like many people assumed."

Chekov nodded and said, " I thought that the uniform was fitted wrong for some reason."

Jessica just laughed and said, " So Mr. Sulu are you going to pull us from the Space dock?"

These seemed to pull Hikaru to his senses and he turned back to his work station to do as ordered.

As the U.S.S. Enterprise was leaving the Space dock, the turbo lift's door opened to show Commander Spock.

As he stepped off the turbo lift he asked, in his calm voice, " Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

Jessica stood and looked at Spock stating, " Permission granted, Commander."

If Spock was shock to see a female where many thought a male was suppose to be, he did not show it as he walked to her.

" I am sure there is an explanation of why you have decided to dress as you are suppose to after so long of not doing so, but we can speak of it later. It has came to my attention that you are still in the need of a First Officer and a head Science Officer. I am here to summit myself for the positions," said Spock.

Jessica looked at Spock with surprise and then seemed to shake herselve and smiled saying, "

I was hoping you would come aboard, Mr. Spock, and we welcome you. Take your station and we will be on out way."

" Yes, sir," said Spock.

" Mr. Chekov set a course to the Vega colony. We have an easy first stop to start our five year mission," said Jessica as she sat back down on her seat.

" Aye, Kaptain, course is set," said Chekov.

" Alright Mr. Sulu, lets start with Warp 4."

" Aye, Captain," said Hikaru.


End file.
